


(don't) fuck me up, (don't) make me beg

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Porn, bottom taeyong, but like, honestly this is just porn, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: he’s effervescent, a being so completely out of jaehyun’s reach, yet he’s right there, glowing and perfect as he writhes between his sheets.taeyong’s needy.





	(don't) fuck me up, (don't) make me beg

**Author's Note:**

> title from jack and jack's "beg"

needy.

smooth throat, slick skin. beautiful. a porcelain doll laid out on his bed, gasping and writhing, a moan clipped from rose petal lips.

needy.

he’s effervescent, a being so completely out of jaehyun’s reach, yet he’s right there, glowing and perfect as he writhes between his sheets.

taeyong’s needy.

he gasps when jaehyun touches him, skims his fingers over skin, goosebumps breaking in their wake. taeyong arches, whimpers, moans, grabbing jaehyun by the throat and making him beg for mercy, and god, he doesn’t even know it.

jaehyun used to think taeyong was untouchable, clean and perfect and unmarred. he’s still all of those things, except now he walks around with jaehyun’s bruises pressed into his thighs, tooth marks over his chest, and a claim gripped hard and sure around his heart.

taeyong used to cry, sometimes, when jaehyun would work him up and bend him over, touching and teasing. he still cries but for a different reason, because he _loves it_ and _needs more_ and _please jaehyun, fuck me, please_.

time is something they are not in the luxury of always having, so when they get it, jaehyun takes it _all_. the prettiest taeyong ever is is when he’s pushed to his limits, naked and unashamed, whimpering and begging for jaehyun to take care of his need, to love him and touch him and fuck him in the way that only jaehyun is allowed to. he whines so sweet, viscous and heady like honey, dripping sticky onto jaehyun’s skin and turning him thick with desire.

he begs for each fingertip that jaehyun draws across his body, undulates with pleasure when jaehyun dips one, then two, then three inside. jaehyun loves to tease, and no matter how much taeyong whines, no matter how often he denies it, taeyong loves it too.

jaehyun whispers in secrets against taeyong’s neck, kisses his skin and bites his adam’s apple, drowning in the sounds taeyong makes. _so deep_ , taeyong sighs, and undulates his body to pull jaehyun _deeper, deeper._

_tell me you want it_ , jaehyun breathes. taeyong cries out, writhes into the curl of jaehyun’s fingers, and he begs, sweet and slow like a melody.

_give it to me,_ he sings. _i want it._

he gasps his pleasure, vocal and perfectly unashamed. taeyong has always been sensitive, has always reacted so wildly and beautifully to every touch jaehyun lays on his body. he drives jaehyun mad, intoxicates him with his mere presence, and if jaehyun were not so sure of the solidity of the body beneath him, he’d be certain he'd dreamt it all.

jaehyun draws his fingers from taeyong’s body, flips him over and places him how he wants, on his knees and spread open, easy. he kisses down the knobs of his spine, caressing with his mouth and drinking down the noises taeyong makes. _beautiful_ , jaehyun breathes, and kisses taeyong right where he wants him, the need between his thighs, the one place on taeyong’s body that he’s only ever allowed jaehyun to touch.

taeyong cries out, shoulders shaking. _oh,_ he gasps. _oh god, jaehyun, yes_.

jaehyun wonders sometimes, which one of them enjoys this more. taeyong is never louder than he is when jaehyun does this to him, his pleasure so loud and obvious that there’s no denying how much taeyong loves it. jaehyun gets high on the intimacy of it, of the way he gets to make taeyong feel so good, gets to touch him like nobody has ever touched taeyong before. the first time jaehyun ever did this, ever used his lips and tongue to touch taeyong there, taeyong cried and came so hard his world went fuzzy, and jaehyun had to hold him and kiss his cheeks until he stopped shaking.

he shakes now, body trembling with pleasure. _please_ , he begs. _i need more_.

if jaehyun were a stronger man, he could deny taeyong, keep working him up and making him crash into his highs over and over again, but jaehyun is not. he teases, but he is so weak, as tangled up in taeyong’s hands as taeyong is in his. so when taeyong begs, so pretty and so sweet, jaehyun can do nothing besides give him what he wants.

gripping his hips, jaehyun turns taeyong onto his back, admiring the pretty flush of taeyong’s alabaster skin, the way his huge eyes look even bigger, dark doe lashes clumped together with pleasured tears. _you want me?_ jaehyun asks, curling his fingers around taeyong’s need. he squeezes, stroking just to feel the way taeyong trembles.

_don’t make me beg,_ taeyong whines, hips twitching upwards, chasing the movement of jaehyun’s hand.

_never,_ jaehyun murmurs, letting go of taeyong’s need to grip his thighs, pushing them up and out. taeyong flushes a darker, sweeter pink, never used to being so exposed no matter how many times jaehyun gets him like this. he squirms while jaehyun admires him, from his ruddy cheeks to his slender waist, from his smooth thighs to their apex where he rests hard and leaking.

needy.

jaehyun drags his hand down taeyong’s plush thigh, to where he’s wet and open. he sinks a thumb inside, basking in the sound taeyong makes. he clenches, smooth and warm around it, and jaehyun crumbles.

he pulls away, hushing taeyong’s whines while he slicks himself. he presses back in between taeyong’s thighs, settling in the cradle of them, and pushes slow and sure into taeyong’s open, waiting body.

taeyong arches, gasping at the sensation. _yes,_ he cries, _give it to me, jae, please_.

_like this?_ jaehyun breathes, thrusting forward, basking in the curve of taeyong’s throat as he tosses his head back, in the stutter of his breath as he takes it.

taeyong is so quiet, sometimes, when it’s just them, when they’re doing nothing but sitting together, spending time enjoying each other’s presence in a way they don’t often get to do. he’s fierce in his silence sometimes, able to express everything he needs to with nothing but a look, a quirk of his lips, a lifted brow. but when they’re like this, when jaehyun is so deep inside taeyong’s body he can barely discern where he ends and taeyong begins, taeyong is _loud_ , so loud.

he cries out, mewling and whining and groaning, unashamed in his pleasure. he takes and takes and takes everything jaehyun gives him, and still he asks for _harder, faster,_ one hand curling around jaehyun’s neck, and the other in his own hair.

jaehyun likes to make love to taeyong, to screw him slow and sweet and easy. he likes to take his time, but there are nights when taeyong just won’t let him, where taeyong wants to be _fucked_ , taken and used, and won’t let jaehyun get away with trying to take it slow.

this is one of those nights.

taeyong bites, rocking into jaehyun’s thrusts, shunting himself up the bed every time their hips collide. taeyong’s sweet little ass has gone cherry red from the smack of jaehyun’s thighs against it, and jaehyun can’t resist reaching down and grabbing at one plush cheek, spreading taeyong so he can see where they’re connected, where he slides hard and deep into taeyong’s saccharine body.

he can’t resist rubbing his thumb around where taeyong’s stretched around him, red and puffy. taeyong whines, embarrassed. _stop looking_ , he says, and jaehyun nearly laughs at the absurdity that is taeyong, wanting to be fucked like he’s a toy, but unwilling to let jaehyun look at where he’s fucking him.

_but you’re so pretty, hyung,_ jaehyun teases, and pushes his thumb in alongside himself on his next thrust.

taeyong chokes on a moan, hips shaking. between his thighs he’s leaking, a small, sticky pool building just under his navel, yet jaehyun knows he won’t touch himself. he likes to come from just having jaehyun inside him, and from the way he twitches and jerks with every one of jaehyun’s thrusts, jaehyun knows he’s close, that it’s only a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, before taeyong hits his peak.

jaehyun doubles his efforts, leaning forward to take taeyong’s swollen, bitten lips with his own. they’re barely kissing, merely gasping into each other’s mouths as jaehyun fucks into taeyong’s lax, willing body. _let me see you come,_ jaehyun breathes. _make a mess for me._

_yes, yes,_ taeyong cries, and it only takes a few more thrusts again his sweet spot, a crook of jaehyun’s thumb, and he’s coming, squirming and gasping against jaehyun’s skin. he clenches, so tight, and jaehyun grunts with the effort it takes to keep fucking taeyong through his orgasm, letting taeyong ride out every single aftershock, until he’s twitching and sated and sensitive, watching jaehyun through glassy, half-lidded eyes.

_come inside me,_ taeyong breathes. _please, jae, let me have it._

jaehyun’s hips stutter, head falling to taeyong’s chest. he curses, fucking faster into taeyong’s heat, chasing the high that sits right at the tips of his fingers.

taeyong clenches around him again, undulating and catapulting jaehyun to the edge. jaehyun crashes over it with a sound of desperation, pressing as deep inside as he can get, coming so hard his vision nearly goes fuzzy. taeyong moans as he’s filled, hot and wet and perfect.

jaehyun stays nestled inside while his high subsides, intoxicated with the way taeyong coos happily, satisfied now that he’s gotten exactly what he wanted. he’ll make jaehyun stay inside until he goes soft, whining with loss when jaehyun finally pulls out, his release trickling out after him.

jaehyun leaves taeyong for a moment to wet a towel in the bathroom, and when he comes back, taeyong is whimpering with loss as he tries to gather what’s leaked out of him on his fingers, pressing it back inside.

_yonggie,_ jaehyun coos, kissing away taeyong’s frown. _let me clean you up_.

taeyong sighs, pulling his fingers out and letting jaehyun wipe them with the towel. he twitches when jaehyun cleans between his legs, and jaehyun makes a low, soothing noise.

_s’never there long enough_ , taeyong murmurs, like he’s sad at the loss of jaehyun’s release inside him.

_i know, baby,_ jaehyun says.

jaehyun tosses the towel on the floor when he’s done with it, laying back down on the bed and opening his arms. taeyong nestles against jaehyun’s chest, refusing to settle until jaehyun’s hands rest exactly where he wants them; one hand pressed high between taeyong’s shoulder blades, the other between his cheeks, with two fingers crooked up inside him.

taeyong sighs happily, lashes dusting the tops of his cheeks as his eyes drift closed. jaehyun kisses his sweet, rose petal lips.

needy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in jaeyong hell
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


End file.
